1000lbs
by MonsieurFlatterer
Summary: A story based on this video: /watch?v 1WGNL6p0WxU&feature feedu Credit goes to R33MIX for it!


**1000lbs**

„CHAAAAAAAARGE" The soldier yelled, charging in to the RED building of 2Fort as soon as the doors opened. But, before he could trot in to the actual battlements taking place outside of the building, on the bridge, his covered eyes frowned slightly as he saw one of the usual locked doors slightly open. He walked to the door, placing the wide end of his bazooka on the floor as he scratched his head. A bypassing Heavy-Medic couple saw the confused soldier and both walked to him.  
>"Vhy are you just standing here?" The man of medicine asked, his medigun still healing the curious heavy weapons guy.<br>"I never saw this door open!" The soldier yelled. "Maybe one of those backstabbing scumbags found himself an alternate route! But not on my watch…" The soldier said, suddenly taking out his shovel. "Follow me, men!" He yelled.

The Russian and the German glanced at eachother for a moment, before shrugging and deciding to with the paranoid soldier.  
>"Watcha guys doin'" A voice suddenly interrupted, a boy suddenly jumping in between the soldier and the couple.<br>"We're investigating this new part of this here fort!" The soldier yelled.  
>"Without me? Man, you should've asked me in the first place, brother, I'm KING at investigating new stuff." The scout said, chuckling. The soldier grumbled, before venturing down the hallway, the scout, medic and heavy following him.<p>

The more the group ventured down the hallway, the more mysterious, dark and cold the place became. The normally team-colored floors, walls and logos faded to a grey, depressive interior.  
>"Maybe this was not so good plan…" The heavy muttered, glancing around. The medic nodded in agreement, having taken his syringe gun out because he didn't feel so…secure down these dark hallways. The scout himself was trembling slightly, although denying he was afraid. The soldier himself wasn't even so secure anymore. These dark hallways were doing something to them all. They had the feeling they shopuld've never come down here.<p>

Truth is, they indeed shouldn't have…

The empty hallway led to one single room with flickering lights. The group gulped simultaneously, glancing around.  
>"This was disappointment…" The heavy commented. Suddenly, the group heard shuffling, and they all turned to the hallway. Suddenly, a sickening crack and the soldier's scream was heard. When the group turned around, they saw something absolutely terrible. In front of them was a deformed Pyro. His legs were longer, so were his fingers and the air compressure tank on his back was now his head. The pyro was holding the soldier's arm, twisting it around 360°. He then lifted the soldier up, who was screaming in agony.<br>"You may have destroyed one arm, you abomination, but I still have my other to kill you with!" He screamed. Something he shouldn't have said, because soon enough, the pyro ripped his other arm off and kicked him against the wall. The soldier's blood gushed out everywhere on the wall and floor. The scout screamed, diving in to a corner and curling up, trembling in fear.

Then, out of the hallway appeared an other monster. This time it re-assembled a spy, but his legs and fingers long. This time, his head was twisted 180° and, to top it all off, had weird bulges on his shoulder. The spy grabbed the medic's head, then his lower jaw.  
>"HELP ME!" He yelled, before his jaw was being ripped off. The heavy yelled, letting his minigun spin, but the pyro grabbed the giant weapon and pulled it out of Heavy's hands.<p>

As the pyro was approaching the large Russian, the deformed spy was having his way with the medic. So, he simply pushed one of his fingers in to his left eye, before hooking his finger and pulling the eyeball out. The medic screamed in pure agony, his tongue hanging loosely from what was supposed to be his mouth, but it was now missing the lower jaw. The spy let out a crazed laugh, suddenly digging his fingers in to the Medic's chest. How did he do it? I don't know, he's a deformed spy, so he is able to dig the fingers of both hands in to the medic's chest and rip it open. The spy finally ripped the Medic's heart out, which had the 'über' device attached to it. The crazed spy devoured it happily, letting the device drop on the ground.

While the spy was brutally murdering the innocent medic, the pyro had pushed the heavy on the ground, ripping all his limbs off. He started with his legs, then the arms, and finally the head. Worse part is, he did it all very, very slowly, so the sweet screaming of agony could pleasure the creature's ears. In mean time, the room was covered in the blood of the soldier, medic and heavy. Then, the pyro and spy noticed one survivor.

The scout.

The scout was sitting in the corner, curled up and shaking. He was partly covered in the blood of his teammates. He had his eyes closed and his hands above his head, muttering the same words over and over again.  
>"It's not…real…T-This is all a nightmare…P-Please let it be a nightmare…" But this was real and he was about to feel it. The two abominations grabbed the Scout's feet, facing eachother. They suddenly pulled on them. The scout screamed, feeling his body rip open vertically, starting from his crotch. The pyro and spy kept pulling and pulling, until finally the scout was ripped in half.<p>

Then, the monster danced and laughed on the bodies. Their bloodlust filled…But for how long?


End file.
